The curse of the Prince
by Dai Lewis Santiago
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire que la disparition d'un de nos nakamas allait tout faire basculer? Pas même moi. Lorsque Sanji partit, nous laissant tous derrière sur l'île de Zou, nous étions loin de nous douter qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Que lui est-il arrivé? Où était-il? Que faisait-il? Aucun de nous ne le sait.
1. Chapter 1

**The curse of the Prince**

 **Chapter I**

-Allo, Franky? Je suis dans la salle de réception. Où es-tu?

Un horrible bruit de grésillement lui répondit avant que la voix de Franky parvienne à ses oreilles à travers le Den Den Mushi portable.

-Je suis dans les sous-sols. J'ai jamais vu autant de bouteilles de ma vie.

Leur plan était simple mais périlleux. Il fallait simplement trouver des preuves que Sanji s'était retrouvé lié de près ou de loin avec les Tenryuubitos. Un an auparavant, lorsque la nouvelle prime de Sanji était apparue, tous avait été surpris de voir la mention "Only alive" remplacer "Dead or alive". Et bien qu'ils n'en ai jamais reparlés après, les questions avaient alors fusées dans tous les sens lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, sans jamais vraiment trouver de réponses avant que Robin n'émette l'idée que Sanji était peut-être important pour le gouvernement, voire pour les Tenryuubitos. A partir de là tout s'était enchaînés très vite et un plan avait été mit en place de façon à vérifier si les Tenryuubitos avaient bel et bien besoin de Sanji.

Pour s'immiscer dans la vie des Tenryuubitos, ils avaient profité de la réception se déroulant à Marijoa. Il n'avait pas été facile d'y accéder mais ils avaient réussis à se faire une place dans l'immense château. Chacun d'entre eux avait un rôle précis : Franky devait se charger de fouiller les sous-sols avec Robin, Brook et Luffy devaient profiter de l'absence des Tenryuubitos dans leur appartements pour chercher n'importe quoi ayant un lien avec Sanji, Ussop et Chopper surveillaient l'entrée du bal tandis que Nami et Zoro s'étaient fondus dans la masse de Dragons Célestes.

Nami se disait qu'elle aurait été nettement plus crédible avec Sanji qu'avec Zoro dans ce genre d'endroit. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire triste qu'elle s'empressa de cacher.

-Très bien, je raccroche. Et... Franky... ?

-Yep?

-Surtout, faites attention.

Depuis la disparition de Sanji, l'équipage entier avait réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas immortels et qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez prudent jusqu'à maintenant. Alors ce genre de phrases était devenu courante désormais.

-T'en fais pas, je gère, répondit Franky avant de raccrocher de lui-même.

Nami posa son regard sur la foule. C'était bondé de monde. Personne ne la remarquerait, d'autant plus qu'elle avait prit soin de voler une des robes d'une Tenryuubito en plus d'avoir recouvert son visage d'un voile. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, tentant de se faire la plus petite possible seulement il semblait impossible pour elle de passer inaperçue. Les hommes se retournaient sur son passage, l'appelait, la retenait, et bien qu'elle eut envie de les clouer au sol avec son talon, elle savait qu'elle devait se retenir pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention et créer des problèmes. Mais il restait difficile de supporter ces mains baladeuses, ces regards pervers et ces réflexions douteuses qu'elle ramassait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Cette mission s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue. Elle chercha mécaniquement son coéquipier du regard, caché sous une fausse moustache. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait fort sympathique de sa part de venir l'aider à se dépêtrer de cet attroupement d'hommes. Elle fut soulagée de le voir arriver vers elle mais le temps qu'il arrive permit à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années de l'approcher avant. Il sembla se délecter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, un verre à la main.

-Bonsoir divine créature, vous prendriez bien un verre?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Zoro arriva enfin pour lui ôter sans ménagement le bras qui s'apprêtait à se poser autour du corps de la jeune femme.

-Désolé mais la divine créature a déjà des engagements.

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais à la vue du regard que Zoro lui lança, se garda bien de lui dire sa façon de penser. Il lâcha alors simplement un "Je vois" avant de partir à la recherche d'une autre femme à séduire surement avec l'espoir que cette fois-ci elle ne soit pas accompagnée.

-Ils sont lourds, ces Dragons..., souffla Zoro tout en lançant des regards alentours.

-Vraiment, oui. Merci de ton intervention, j'ai bien cru que j'allais soit lui en coller une, soit me faire agresser.

La relation qui unissait Nami et Zoro n'avait jamais été très empreinte d'amitié ou de solidarité mais après les événements passés, étant les deux personnes à avoir le plus méprisés ou utilisés le blond au sein de l'équipage, ils s'étaient tous les deux compris quant à la culpabilité qu'ils ressentaient. Nami avait su voir en l'épéiste un homme qui malgré tout respectait Sanji et le bretteur avait su déceler en Nami une femme fragile qui tenait au cuisinier bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe du côté de Luffy mais j'espère qu'il ne va décidé de faire quelque chose d'idiot, s'inquiéta Nami.

* * *

-Je ne pense pas que...

Brook tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher Luffy d'aller là où il y avait encore des gens. D'après lui il y avait bien assez de chambres libres à vérifier avant et ils auraient tout le temps de revenir ici ensuite. Mais le capitaine avait l'air pressé et peut-être aussi, avait-il envie de casser quelques mâchoires.

-Tout ira bien Brook, j'te dis!

Il n'attendit même pas que Brook réponde et se jeta sans ménagement sur les quelques Tenryuubitos encore présents dans les couloirs du château et qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre la chambre qu'il voulait vérifier. Tout se passa très vite, une femme eut à peine le temps de lâcher un cri d'effrois avant de s'évanouir devant son mari se prenant un coup de poing. Luffy se redressa avec une sourire non dissimulé vers Brook.

-La voie est libre!

Brook haussa les épaules avant de finalement s'avancer vers la chambre du fond. C'était une chambre assez immense dans laquelle respirait la royauté. Des lustres en or, des draps en soie, tout n'était que luxe. Sur les mur trônaient des tableaux représentants les familles royales tandis que plus loin, au dessus d'une commode qui brillait tellement que Brook en aurait perdue la vue s'il avait eu des yeux, étaient affichés plus d'affiches de recherches qu'on ne pouvait en compter.

-Et bien, il y a beaucoup de personnes qu'ils souhaitent voir mortes ou... mortes.

En effet, sur de nombreuse affiches était inscrit "Only dead".

-On dirait que ce sont les Tenryuubitos qui choisissent s'il faut les capturer morts ou vifs..., continua le squelette en parcourant les affiches du regard.

Luffy ne disait rien, bien trop occupé à chercher quelque chose, une seule, qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à trouver. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément et il arracha l'affiche du mur.

-L'affiche de Sanji... Ce sont les Dragons Célestes qui ont décidés qu'il fallait le capturer vivant.

Vivant. Oui mais là était tout le problème. Vivant, il ne l'était pas. Du moins, l'avaient-ils crus jusque là. Luffy posa alors son regard sur la commode dorée, sur tout un tas de paperasse et se mit à fouiller de fond en comble à la recherche d'une preuve, quelque chose qui le mettrait un peu plus sur la piste quand soudain il la vit. Une lettre disant qu'il avait été trouvé et ramené ici, à Marijoa.

-Brook, je crois que Sanji n'est pas mort...

* * *

Ussop et Chopper étaient placés de chaque côté des grandes portes derrière lesquelles se déroulaient le bal, cachés derrière de grandes colonnes de marbre. Ils avaient vu sur le bal et sur les personnes qui entraient et sortaient enfin de prévenir leur nakamas des déplacements faits dans le château. Et pour l'instant, tout semblait bien se dérouler. Personne dans les couloirs, personne ne sortant du bal et personne ne s'apprêtant à y entrer.

-Je ne vois plus Zoro, remarqua Chopper qui tentait de s'approcher pour mieux voir sans pour autant essayer de se faire voir.

-Reste à ta place, gronda Ussop. S'ils nous voient je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

Chopper obéit, ayant surement pensé à ce qui arriverait si par malheur on le voyait et se replaça derrière sa colonne. Cependant, des pas attirèrent leur attention et ils cessèrent de respirer, espérant ne pas se faire voir par les nouveaux arrivants. Les pas se rapprochèrent, on entendit une voix, puis deux. Seulement, trois silhouettes passèrent devant les colonnes, et lorsqu'Ussop jeta un oeil, il faillit hurler mais plaqua ses propres mains devant sa bouche pour s'en empêcher. "Il faut prévenir Nami" pensait-il mais sa main qui voulut utiliser l'escargophone tandis que l'autre retenait son cris de stupeur tremblota tellement qu'il en fut incapable.

* * *

Nami se retrouvait de nouveau seule dans la foule. Il valait mieux que Zoro et elle ne restent pas ensemble toute la soirée pour pouvoir surveiller les attitudes des Tenryuubitos et peut-être, leur soutirer quelques informations au passage. Le plus important restait de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter ce qui se disait. Prendre part aux conversations s'avérait trop dangereux et valait mieux rester prudents. Mais alors qu'elle se rendait vers le buffet tout en retirant son voile pour faire mine d'être occuper à manger des petits fours, quelqu'un entra dans la salle de réception. Elle n'y fit pas tout de suite attention, recevant un appel sur son escargophone.

-Allo? Luffy, c'est toi?

-Nami, répondit la voix de Luffy, étrange. J'ai trouvé quelque chose et je crois que Sanji est toujours en vie, quelque part ici.

Les petits fours tombèrent sur le sol dans un ralentit presque irréel, et l'escargophone ne tarda pas à suivre. La voix de Luffy était à peine parvenue aux oreilles de Nami dont le regard était déjà braqué sur les nouveaux arrivants. Sanji était là, juste devant elle, vêtu d'un costume blanc, cette couleur si représentative des Dragons Célestes. Entourés de deux d'entre eux, il semblait faire partie des leurs, comme si sa place avait toujours été ici. Son coeur tambourina si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en eut mal. Elle pensa être face à une hallucination mais en face d'elle, se trouvait bel et bien réel, Sanji, le cuisinier de leur équipage. Et pourtant, il avait l'air si différent. Son esprit lui ordonnait de détourner le regard, de chercher Zoro pour qu'il lui confirme qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Seulement ses pupilles étaient fermement accrochées à cet être qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, son corps refusait de la laisser bouger et d'aller vers lui, comme s'il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Son coeur martelait toujours fermement sa poitrine et elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de tenir longtemps toute seule face à cette incompréhension. Et alors qu'elle allait enfin réussir à dévier son regard, elle en reçu un de lui. Électrochoc. Elle eut l'impression de se prendre une décharge en plein coeur et celui-ci rata un battement. Il l'avait vue. Il venait de la voir. Et rien. Rien du tout. Pas de "Nami-San", pas d'esbrouffes, pas de tourbillons d'amour les yeux en coeur, rien. Tellement rien que Nami s'en sentie presque vexée. Son visage impassible ne lui sembla pas normal. Il riait aux blagues, souriait aux dames, serrait la main des hommes mais n'avait rien de ce qu'il était avant. Et ce regard qu'il venait de lui adresser, sans une once d'émotion venait de lui prouver. Ce regard qu'il arborait lorsqu'il ne se posait pas sur un Dragon Céleste semblait si sombre qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait vécu l'enfer. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il vraiment vécu, au final? Elle n'en savait rien, personne n'en savait rien et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas lui en parler. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il soit comme avant, qu'il sourit comme un idiot et retourne aux fourneaux en leur expliquant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur envoyer de lettre mais que désormais il était de retour pour de bon et que pour se faire pardonner il allait préparer un festin. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriverait, elle le sentait.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher pour au final simplement la frôler sans lui adresser un regard ou une parole. Son coeur retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine, meurtri. Zoro, qui était bien plus loin croisa la route de son meilleur ennemi sans que celui-ci ne le voit ou du moins, ne le regarde et Zoro resta interdit, comme bloqué, pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent des heures. Il finit par rejoindre Nami qui risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Lorsqu'il arriva à elle, elle leva sur lui un regard chargé de douleur et d'incompréhension, au bord des larmes.

-Alors il est vivant, souffla-t-il en ne déviant plus son regard de l'endroit où il l'avait croisé.

-Vivant... N'est pas le mot que j'emploierais.

Nami regardait le sol sans même le voir, trop perdue dans un abysse de pensées incompréhensibles et contradictoires. De tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé en venant ici, jamais la possibilité de retrouver Sanji en vie ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Et pourtant, ce soir, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : Il était vivant.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Curse of the Prince**

 **Chapter II**

-Tu... Tu es certain que c'était bien lui?, résonna la voix de Franky à travers l'escargophone.

-Oui. Je reconnaitrais l'sourcil en vrille entre mille.

Reclus dans un coin de la réception, Zoro avait prit le temps de contacter tout le monde pour leur confirmer que Sanji était bien en vie, qu'ils l'avaient vu de leur yeux et que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez lui. Nami, à ses côtés, avait la tête qui tournait et le cerveau qui analysait à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle se posait tant de questions qui n'auraient sans doute pas de réponses avant longtemps mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer trente et un scénarios différents qui expliquerait le comportement soudain du blond. Elle en était encore troublée et jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre quelque chose de la sorte. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce regard sans expression, de ce visage fermé lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Ce n'était pas Sanji, ça. Impossible, il n'était pas comme cela, il n'agissait pas de la sorte. Nami se mordit la lèvre, ne rien savoir la frustrait énormément.

-C'est bon, tout le monde est au courant, lâcha Zoro en racrochant l'escargophone.

Maintenant, tous les mugiwaras savaient que leur cuisinier dont ils avaient pleurer la disparition était bien en vie et qu'il était ici, non pas prisonnier comme l'avait d'abord pensé Luffy mais bien en liberté, libre de ses actes et invité à cette réception de Tenryuubitos. Chopper,qui pensait avoir rêvé, avait pleuré à l'autre bout de l'escargophone lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle. Luffy lui, était resté très calme bizarrement. Les autres étaient sous le choc mais ravis de savoir que le cuistot n'avait pas rendu l'âme. Le tout était maintenant de savoir comment il en était arrivé là et pourquoi il ne semblait pas être celui qu'ils avaient toujours connu.

Nami analysa la salle de réception du regard. Tout ces gens la rendait malade. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Sanji restait tranquillement avec eux depuis tout ce temps. Elle voulait en avoir le coeur net, avoir une explication avec lui. Alors lorsqu'elle apperçu sa silhouette quitter la salle, elle su ce qui lui restait à faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?, demanda Zoro qui n'avait rien remarqué.

-Toi, tu reste ici et moi, je dois parler à Sanji.

-Ok... Attends, quoi?!

Zoro n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Nami était déjà partie hors de la salle de réception dans l'espoir, peut-être, d'avoir des réponses.

-C'est pas vrai!, pesta le bretteur en frappant dans le mur, ramenant sur lui des regards interloqués. Quoi?

Il se retrouvait désormais seul dans cette grande salle, entouré de Tenryuubitos. Mais il fallait qu'il ramène Nami avant que ça ne dégénère. Il quitta alors à son tour la pièce, n'ayant aucune idée du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et se risqua à se retrouver totalement à l'opposé de sa partenaire.

* * *

Nami courrait comme jamais elle n'avait courru de sa vie, il était hors de question qu'elle perde de vue Sanji, elle avait trop de questions sans réponses, trop d'incertitudes qui lui prenaient la tête, elle devait savoir ce qu'il se trâmait réellement, comprendre les raisons de ce changement radical. Et alors qu'elle continuait de courrir, elle le vit et s'arrêta net. Il marchait tranquillement, seul, le long des couloirs. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui parler. Elle devait profiter du fait qu'il soit seul pour tenter une approche.

-Sanji...

Elle aurait aimé crier mais seul un murmure sorti de sa bouche. Mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que, dans le silence qui pesait dans le couloir, Sanji l'entende et se retourne. Ses yeux la fixait comme jamais ils n'avaient fixés quelqu'un auparavant. Son coeur rata un nouveau battement. Elle se mit à chercher ses mots, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait face à lui. Il faut dire que les mots sortaient souvent d'eux-même lorsqu'il venait la coller. Plus rien chez cet homme devant elle ne ressemblait au Sanji qu'elle connaissait. Il se retourna pour continuer sa route, la laissant là. En ayant assez, elle accélèra et se posta devant lui, bras écartés pour lui barrer la route.

-Sanji, arrête-toi! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Réponds-moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On te croyait mort et te revoilà entouré de Tenryuubitos. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Son silence la térrorisait. Qu'avait-il subit pour en arriver là? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas? Pourquoi se contentait-il de la regarder comme ça? Malgré la peur, la colère montait également en elle et elle voulut s'approcher pour le frapper, histoire de lui remettre les idées bien en place cependant elle fut coupée dans son élan. Sanji lui empoigna le poignet avec une telle force qu'elle grimaça. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle chercha à comprendre mais rien à faire, elle ne pouvait décéler la moindre émotion chez lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, Nami.

Nami. Rien que de l'entendre prononcer son nom d'une façon aussi neutre lui suffit à lui briser le coeur. Sa voix froide la transperçait toute entière mais elle ne se démonta pas.

-Ah oui? Au contraire, je pense que je devrais être là bien plus qu'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

-Je n'y répondrais pas. Il vaut mieux que toi et les autres partiez d'ici.

-Certainement pas. Je n'irais nulle part tant que je ne t'aurais pas ramené à Luffy. Où est passé le Sanji que tu étais?

-Je ne fais plus parti de votre équipage désormais. Et je n'ai jamais était sincère lorsque j'étais avec vous. Ma vraie place est ici, avec les Tenryuubitos. Parce que j'en suis un et rien ne changera jamais ça.

Nami écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il était un Tenryuubitos? Non... Ce n'était pas possible. Il mentait. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, cela semblait bien trop iréel. Il lui faisait une blague, c'était sûr...

-Impossible. C'est impossible! Tu n'en est pas un!, s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se dégager mais il la retint si fermement que tout échappatoire semblait impossible.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Tout ce que vous avez pu voir de moi jusque là n'était qu'un rôle. Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Je ne l'ai jamais été. L'île de Zou à été un moyen pour moi de fuir et ne jamais revenir.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir et les battement de coeur de Nami s'accèlérèrent. Sanji ne la lâchait toujours pas.

-Je te conseil de récupérer tous tes amis et de partir d'ici pendant que vous le pouvez encore.

-Ce sont aussi tes amis!

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis tout comme tu ne l'as jamais été. Alors partez et ne revenez jamais vous occuper de mes affaires. Faites comme si j'étais mort et enterré.

Sur ces paroles il la lâcha et la poussa si brusquement qu'elle tomba sur le sol au détour du couloir. Le coeur de Nami se serra. Sanji ne brutalisait jamais les femmes. C'était un code d'honneur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était définitivement plus le même. Qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdu. Les pas entendus plus tôt se rapprochèrent dangereusement et deux voix s'élèvèrent dans l'air.

-Ahh, te voilà Sanji, nous te cherchions!

-Je suis là, j'allais revenir à la réception.

-Tout va bien?

Sanji lança un dernier regard à Nami avant de suivre les deux hommes qui, à cause du mur, n'avaient pas réalisés qu'une jeune femme se trouvait sur le sol, juste derrière.

-Tout va bien.

* * *

Brook avait du mal à suivre son capitaine qui ne cessait de courrir partout en donnant des coups de poings à tout va. Luffy était contrarié. Plusieurs sentiments s'animaient en lui. Il était à la fois heureux de savoir son nakama en vie mais aussi furieux qu'il ne se soit jamais manifesté. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il était libre comme l'air à Marijoa et que sans doute jamais il n'avait tenté de s'enfuir. Ca le faisait chier. Clairement. Alors il allait récupérer son cuistot coûte que coûte et le ramener de force au Sunny s'il le fallait. Quitte à dégommer tout Marijoa pour ça. Brook avait senti cette détermination chez son capitaine et bien qu'il soit un peu inquiet quant à ce qui allait se passer désormais, il avait confiance en Luffy.

-Luffy, si tu continues de tout casser nous allons nous faire repérer!, hurla-t-il en courant à grandes enjambées.

-M'en fou! Qu'ils viennent tous, que je leur refasse le portrait, hahaha!

Ils avaient déjà traversés plusieurs étages sans rencontrer personne, tous les Tenryuubitos étant en train de faire la fête en bas. Cependant arrivés vers les plus hauts étages du bâtiment, Luffy ne remarqua pas une arme pointée sur lui au loin et il échappa de justesse au coup de feu par une main le tirant dans un couloir sombre.

-Tu peux pas faire attention, non?!

-Zoro!, s'exclama joyeusement Luffy, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines.

Brook en profita pour éliminer le malotru qui venait de tirer sur Luffy au loin, d'un bon coup d'épée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi joyeux, bouffon? C'est pas le moment de s'amuser, j'étais partis à la recherche de Nami qui s'est mit en tête de parler à l'autre connard blond mais je sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé si haut.

Zoro regarda en l'air en se grattant la tête. Décidément, lui et son sens de l'orientation ne se quitteraient jamais. Luffy, lui, était déjà reparti faire l'abruti plus loin. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard.

-WAAAAAAH PUNAAAAAAISE! Ils ont même une piscine ici!

En effet, derrière la porte se trouvait une grande pièce avec une piscine creusée. Tout respirait le luxe ici, tellement que trouver de l'eau dorée n'aurait même pas étonné.

-Luffy, on a pas besoin d'aller là dedans, sors de là.

Mais Luffy n'écoutait déjà plus et plongea dans l'eau comme s'il venait prendre des vacances à Marijoa, sans pression aucune. Zoro se frappa le visage de sa main tandis que Brook était déjà près à rejoindre Luffy dans l'eau. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Luffy ne sortait plus et avait plutôt l'air flagada. Si bien que Zoro fut alerter.

-Merde, c'est de l'eau de mer! Brook, n'y va pas!

Sans chercher à en comprendre plus Zoro plongea à son tour dans la piscine qui, il fallait le dire, était vraiment profonde. Il nagea aussi vite qu'il pu et récupéra la main de Luffy qui commençait à tourner sévérement de l'oeil. Il remonta rapidement et éjecta Luffy de l'eau avant de cracher ses poumons.

-Putain, idiot, tu pouvais pas te retenir de te foutre dans la merde! Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression de materner un gosse de quatre ans, hein?

Luffy était à moitié inconscient et tout mou sur le carrelage mais souriait tout de même. Il était vrai que, parfois, il n'était rien sans ses nakamas.

-Ha ha ha, vous pensiez réellement que l'on ne prendrait pas quelques précautions en cas d'intrusion?

Zoro et Brook tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la nouvelle voix qui venait de s'élèver dans la pièce. Un grand type en costard blanc, chapeau sur la tête, sortit de l'ombre.

-Cela dit je ne sais même pas comment vous avez réussis à venir jusqu'ici sans vous faire prendre.

-Peut-être parce qu'on a dégommés tous les autres sur notre passage, lança Zoro tout en sortant entièrement de la piscine, près à en découdre avec ce qui n'allait pas tarder à être son adversaire.

Le bretteur jetta un regard en direction de Luffy, toujours à terre. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se remettre complètement avant que l'autre type se décide d'agir. Il allait devoir s'en charger seul, et évidemment, ce serait du gâteau mais il s'agissait de ne pas laisser Luffy au milieu du chemin.

-Brook, embarque Luffy et barrez-vous. Je me charge de lui, déclara-t-il d'un air sombre tout en sortant ses sabres de nulle part.

-Mais d'où tu les sors?!, s'exclama Brook avant de finalement obéir et de filer avec Luffy.

-Ohh, quel esprit chevaleresque, épargner les plus faibles pour éviter les dommages collatéraux.

-Les plus faibles? Ne sous-estime pas mon capitaine. Il est peut-être patraque à cause de cette flotte mais s'il avait eu toute sa force, tu ne serais déjà plus là pour en parler. Cependant, pour un type de ton genre, inutile de faire appel à lui, je ferais très bien l'affaire.

Il bondit dans les airs, près à fendre l'homme de ses sabres mais celui-ci se révéla être très agile et esquiva de peu les coups qui finirent leur route dans le mur, créant une secousse qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

-Ouh, bien heureux de l'avoir esquivée, celle-là.

-Attends de voir si tu peux éviter la deuxième.

Ce type faisait de l'humour mais Zoro lui, restait sérieux. S'il ne le mettait pas hors d'état de nuire, c'était prendre le risque de se faire découvrir par tout Marijoa. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Le cuistot n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vendu la mèche et pourtant, il avait reconnu Nami, c'était certain. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire, ce crétin, d'ailleurs?

-Vous avez un membre de notre équipage avec vous, pourquoi il est là?

Le type esquissa un sourire puis écarta les bras de façon théâtrale.

-Il est des notres. ~

-Des votres, mon cul. Bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur, mon capitaine l'a choisit pour être son cuistot alors il est des notres et certainement pas des votres. Il n'a rien à voir avec des crevures comme vous.

Ca lui arrachait la langue de l'avouer mais Sanji n'était pas comme eux, loin de là. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Zoro avait de l'estime pour le cuisinier.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Sanji est fils de Tenryuubito. Donc, par définition, c'en est un. Et il est juste tout simplement revenu chez lui.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ces conneries?, grinça Zoro en bondissant une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi, ça t'étonnes?

Nouvelle esquive. Ce type était vraiment doué pour ce qui était d'esquiver mais il n'attaquait pas. Il ne pourrait pas lui échapper indéfiniment. Mais cela risquait d'être bien trop long à son goût. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Bondissant une énième fois, Zoro tournoya dans les airs plusieurs fois avant d'abattre ses sabres contre le bord de la piscine qui explosa sous l'impact. L'eau s'échappa instantanément, les embarquant tous les deux. La trajectoire du type en costard se termina droit dans le mur et il fut mit K.O sur le coup tandis que Zoro se laissait mener par l'eau s'écoulant à flot dans les couloirs. Avec une piscine dont la profondeur équivalait la hauteur de Marijoa, il y avait de quoi créer un vrai ras de marais.

* * *

Les murs tremblaient dangereusement du côté d'Usopp et Chopper, toujours planqués derrière leurs colonnes. Si bien d'ailleurs, qu'un morceaux de mur manqua d'écraser Chopper qui poussa un cri strident.

-Tais-toi malheureux, tu vas nous faire repérer!, s'exclama Usop en gesticulant les bras dans tous les sens.

Des bruits de pas les figèrent tous les deux et ils tournèrent la tête en même temps pour se retrouver face à deux Tenryuubitos assez costauds.

-On est grillés, marmona Usopp d'une voix chevrotante. Cassons-nous!

Ils tentèrent de s'échapper mais n'allèrent pas bien loin. Chacun des hommes saisit l'un d'eux et les entrainèrent dans la salle de réception.

-Noooooon, je ne veux pas mourir, pitiéééé!

-Relâchez-nouuuuuuuus!, chouina Chopper.

Désormais en plein milieu de la réception, tout les regards se portaient sur les deux intrus. Usopp cherchait du regard Zoro ou encore Nami mais aucun des deux n'étaient présent. Ils étaient vraiment foutus pour de bon cette fois. Personne ne savait qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir, personne ne viendrait donc les aider. Ils étaient cuits.

-Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé juste devant les portes!

-Hey, ce ne serait pas des membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille?

Il y eu un silence. Usopp avait espéré qu'on ne les reconnaissent pas mais évidemment, il ne fallait pas trop rêver.

-Si, c'est bien eux. Du moins, j'en ai bien l'impression. Pourquoi ne pas demander confirmation à quelqu'un qui les connais personnellement, hein, Sanji?

Chopper avait effectivement sentit une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue, une odeur familière et celle-ci s'averait être celle de Sanji, qui, dans la foule, se contentait de contempler, comme les autres, le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Alors dis-nous Sanji, c'est bien tes petites camarades?

Usopp et Chopper se regardèrent un instant. Sanji était leur dernier espoir.

-Sanji va nous sortir de là. C'est sûr, assura Chopper.

-Oui, c'est notre ami après tout et il nous aime vraiment beaucoup. Il va nous aider, renchérit Usopp.

-Grave.

Ils regardèrent alors Sanji dans l'attente d'une aide pour s'en sortir. Qu'il bondisse pour frapper ceux qui les retenaient ou qu'il dise que non, ce n'était pas eux, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire du moment que ça les sortait un peu du pétrin. Mais cette précieuse aide ne vint pas. Pire encore, Sanji fit un signe de tête qui voulait clairement dire que oui, c'était bien eux qu'ils avaient attraper puis il s'eclipsa de la salle, les laissant là, entre les mains des Tenryuubitos.

-SANJIIIIIIIIII!

Leur dernier espoir était tombé.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Voici le chapitre III des aventures des Mugiwaras. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai bien du mal à écrire en ce moment. L'inspiration et la motivation ne sont pas présentes. Du coup, j'écris essentiellement lorsque je suis suffisamment motivée pour aller au bout de mes idées et du coup, c'est très long, veuillez m'excuser. ee

Sur ce, bien que ce chapitre me semble court et moins bien que les précédents, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Franky et Robin avaient entendus du bruit au dessus de leur tête. Ils auraient mit leur main à couper que les cris qui émanaient de la salle de réception étaient ceux d'Usopp et Chopper. Mais après ça, il n'y avait plus eu de bruit si ce n'est des pas pressants et le clic d'une porte qui se ferme.

-Merde, on dirait bien qu'ils se sont fait repérer.

Franky était inquiet. Usopp et Chopper devaient surement se trouver entre les mains des Tenryuubitos à l'heure qu'il est. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'eux. Les avoir eux, c'était savoir que l'équipage des Mugiwaras était là, caché. Et avoir un moyen de pression, par la même occasion. Ils se devaient de les récuperer ou alors... Le cyborg ne donnait pas cher de leur peau une fois qu'on aurait mit la main sur eux.

-On devrait aller les chercher, Robin.

-C'est ce que je m'appretais à faire.

Au même moment, un sommelier descendit dans la cave à vins, tombant nez à nez sur Robin et Franky. Seulement, celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce que ces deux individus faisaient ici qu'il se retrouva par terre. Robin rangea sa seconde paire de mains et lança un regard complice à Franky.

-Veux-tu bien te retourner? J'aimerais me changer.

Le cyborg arqua un sourcil mais obeit. Il risqua un oeil derrière lui qui fut bientôt couvert par une main sortant de nulle part. Lorsque celle-ci disparue, l'archéologue était vêtue des vêtement du sommelier.

-Allons-y ~

-Attends Robin, toi tu peux peut-être passer incognito mais pas moi, alors comment tu comptes... ?

Le boucan qu'avait fait le sommelier en s'étalant sur les tonneaux quelques minutes plus tôt avait rameuté un Tenryubito impatient de recevoir sa bouteille et lorsqu'il arriva dans la cave, il tomba à son tour sur Robin et Franky. C'était dans ces moments-là que l'intelligence de Robin passait à l'action.

* * *

Usopp et Chopper se trouvaient désormais enfermés dans une des nombreuses cellules qui remplissaient le cachot de Marijoa. L'atmosphère était loin d'être plaisante, les gouttes d'eau dégringolant du plafond étaient le seul fond sonore qu'ils pouvaient espérer entendre et rien ne laissait supposer qu'un jour on les retrouvent ici. Ils étaient complétement coupés du reste de Marijoa et personne n'avaient vu la scène, personne ne savait qu'ils n'étaient plus à leur poste mais enfermés. Et combien de temps se passerait-il avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte? Allait-on au moins leur donner de quoi se nourrir? De l'eau?

-Usopp, j'ai la trouille!

-Moi aussi j'ai la trouille, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Mais pas de panique, il m'en faudra plus pour m'avoir, moi, le grand Usopp!

-Sanji nous a abandonnés... Il nous a vus, et il nous a laissés nous faire embarquer comme si il nous connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de faire ça, hein?, commença à chouiner le petit renne.

Usopp ne savait pas du tout ce qui prenait à Sanji. En tant normal, il aurait été le premier à courir à leur secour, quoiqu'il arrive. Ce soir, il avait la preuve que le Sanji qu'il avait toujours connu avait totalement disparu et ça le terrorisait.

-Quelque chose cloche, c'est sûr. Mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

Tout à coup, un petit bruit métallique les sortis tous les deux de leurs pensées et ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir une clès en or posée nonchalemment sur le sol de leur cellule. Ils se regardèrent, interloqués, le bruit grinçant d'une porte comme seul indice de réponse.

* * *

Nami n'en revenait toujours pas. Sanji l'avait poussée. Elle posa ses doigts sur son poignet endolori, il lui avait serré si fort qu'elle était sûr d'y voir une marque. Maintenant encore plus déboussolée, elle savait néanmoins que désormais, il n'était plus question de lui faire confiance et de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il était clair pour elle, que Sanji n'était plus des leurs. Excédée, épuisée et en colère tout autant qu'elle se sentait blessée, elle continua sa marche dans les longs couloirs de Marijoa, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux maintenant. L'équipage devait-il abandonner et repartir, laissant Sanji ici avec sa nouvelle vie qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter de toute façon? Nami approuvait l'dée. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter davantage ses regards qui vous font comprendre que vous n'êtes plus rien ou pire, que vous n'avez jamais rien été. Parce qu'elle ne voulait assurément pas le recroiser si c'était pour recevoir des mots blessants en pleine figure et être violentée. Parce qu'elle se retrouverait tout bonnement incapable de se défendre si c'était contre lui. Parce que le voir ainsi la faisait souffrir bien plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre.

Et dire qu'elle avait mit une confiance absolue en lui. Il lui semblait être celui qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle s'était sentie invincible, invulnérable, juste parce qu'il était un homme à femmes. Et maintenant que cette facette de sa personnalité semblait s'être désintégrée, elle se sentait idiote. Et faible.

* * *

Robin avait trainé Franky comme un de ces prisonniers qu'on emmène au bagne jusqu'aux cachots. Elle avait évitées chaque question de Franky qui s'exclamait à tout bout de champ sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer le plan. Le tenryubito leur étant tombé dessus comme un cheveu sur la soupe, elle avait dû improviser et le cerveau de Franky aurait sans doute mit trop de temps à capter l'information si elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre par le regard. Elle avait donc fait mine d'avoir trouver Franky et avait expliquer qu'il fallait à tout prix l'enfermer. Le Tenryubito n'y avait vu que du feu et les avait guidés vers les cachots sans se méfier avant de finalement repartir à la réception, les laissant seuls. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien cesser la comédie maintenant mais elle y prenait un certain plaisir, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il lui était permit de trainer un cyborg tel que Franky comme un chien derrière elle. Ils traversèrent un dernier long couloir bien plus sombre que les précédents avant de tomber dans la salle contenant les cellules. Robin poussa la comédie jusqu'à pousser Franky dans une cellule, ce qui ne lui plut guère.

-OI! Robin, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ca fait des plombes que l'autre abruti est parti, pourquoi tu m'as pas lâché ni même répondu?

Le sourire de Robin ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Celle-ci finit par rouvrir la cellule pour y extirper le cyborg et le ramener devant elle.

-On se devait de jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout pour être sûrs de ne pas nous faire repérer.

-Oui ben, j'aurais bien aimé être au courant. Et pourquoi tu vas jusqu'à m'enfermer, hein?, grogna-t-il.

Robin afficha un sourire tendre. Franky pouvait parfois sembler un peu idiot tant il ne voyait pas l'évidence mais elle avait apprit avec le temps à trouver ça adorable.

-Il fallait qu'ils entende le bruit de la porte de la cellule qui se ferme ou ça n'aurait pas été crédible. Rappel-toi qu'on entends tout depuis la cave et si jamais le Tenryubito y est retourné...

Franky sembla comprendre mais ses sourcils toujours froncés lui indiquait que la pillule avait du mal à passé. Il se sentait comme un parfait crétin. Robin se haussa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue du cyborg qui rougit. Ses sourcils se défronssèrent instanténément.

-Maintenant, allons récupérer Long-Nez et le Médecin, sourit-elle en le contournant pour passer. Seulement, elle s'arrêta bien rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Franky en ne sentant plus aucun mouvement derrière lui.

-Les cellules... Elles sont toutes vides.

La question qui se posait désormais était la suivante : Qu'était-il advenus d'Usopp et Chopper?

Maintenant, il était clair que le dernier étage était complètement innondé. Zoro avait terminé sa route lorsque l'eau avait détruit une fenêtre et il avait dû s'y accrocher pour ne pas partir avec. Désormais sur la terre ferme, il continuait ses allées et venues par delà les couloirs, ce qui le mena à Franky et Robin. Les deux étaient sortis du cachot après avoir constatés qu'Usopp et Chopper ne s'y trouvaient pas et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était des plus... Etrange. En effet, Franky était recouvert d'un drap blanc et avançait centimètre par centimètre, menée par une Robin qui regardait partout. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin Zoro, elle se stoppa.

-Oh, Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?

Franky retira le drap qui l'empêchait de voir.

-Je lui ai dit que j'allais pas passer inaperçu ici alors elle a eu l'idée saugrenue qu'avec un drap sur la tête et en avançant tout doucement ça passerait mieux, expliqua celui-ci.

Zoro arqua un sourcil et posa son regard sur Robin qui gloussait.

-Il faut bien trouver de quoi se distraire.

Sous-entendu qu'elle s'était clairement foutu de sa tronche. Zoro ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur la situation, ce n'était, après tout, pas son genre.

-Mais dis-moi Zoro, tu n'étais pas censé être à la réception avec Nami?

Zoro se gratta la tête, embêté. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouver Nami. Qui sait ce qui avait pu se produire avec Sanji.

-Elle s'est mit en tête de parler à Sanji. Mais ça fait déjà un moment que je l'ai perdue de vue.

-Toi, t'as vu Sanji, fit Franky. Il parraissait comment?

-Oh, sa tête de con habituelle. Mais en pire je dirais. Il a même pas calculer Nami. Je crois qu'il ne m'a même pas vu, l'abruti.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils eurent soudain l'impression que le plafond tremblait et ce ne fut pas qu'une impression puisqu'un morceau, juste au dessus de leur tête, menaça de tomber. Zoro et Franky eurent tous deux le même reflexe, celui de protéger Robin. Le morceaux de plafond s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur Franky qui finalement, avait protégés les deux autres de son corps métallique.

-Tout va bien?, demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Ils toussèrent, la pierre s'écrasant au sol ayant créé un amas de poussière, puis jettèrent un coup d'oeil au dessus d'eux. Le trou béant qui s'y trouvait ne présageait rien de bon.

-Oui, je crois que ça va.

Zoro se disait qu'encore une fois, il avait eu de la chance.

-Bon, continuons d'avancer ou alors on va vite se faire repérer. Et pis il faut vraiment retrouver Usopp et Chopper, expliqua Franky.

-Pourquoi ça?

Cette fois-ci c'est Robin qui prit la parole.

-Ils ont disparus.

* * *

Au bout du dédale de couloirs se trouvait un bureau immense aux dorures incrustées de diamants. A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs hommes, tous vêtus de blanc. La pureté semblait émaner d'eux et pourtant, chacun savait qu'il n'en était rien. Aucune pureté n'était vivible sur leurs traits, aucun de leur agissement n'était pur. Tout en eux respirait le mal. Seul un homme ne semblait pas immergé dans ce nuage de ténèbres. Il était assis plus loin sur une chaise dont la valeur devait être inestimable, les jambes croisées tandis que le dos de sa main soutenait son menton, son coude posé sur l'un des bras de la chaise.

-Alors, quel est plan désormais?, demanda l'un des hommes. Les Mugiwaras sont tous ici, c'est certain. Et ils semblent être venus pour lui.

-Deux ont été capturés, ce fut d'ailleurs simple de les avoir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on attrape les autres, répondit un autre.

-Les deux prisonniers sont sans doute les plus faibles. Il faudra être sur nos gardes pour les autres.

-De toute façon nous avons un atoût dans notre manche, n'est-ce pas Sanji?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme sur la chaise au fond de la pièce. Son regard quitta les songes et se posa sur les hommes devant lui.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous mener en bâteau, j'espère?

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Vous savez tout comme moi que ma place est ici, nulle part ailleurs. Ces personnes ne sont plus rien pour moi.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre!, s'exclama un des leurs. Tu auras mit le temps avant de l'accepter mais l'important c'est que désormais tu te sois réveillé. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein?

Tout le monde se mit à rire, plus dans un élan d'accompagnement pour ne pas paraître à côté de la plaque que parce que ce fut drôle. Sanji lui, ne riait pas. Sa conversion à sa nouvelle vie semblait l'avoir rendu plus sérieux et plus énigmatique. Si au départ bon nombre d'entre eux l'avaient prit de haut parce qu'il avait été un pirate, il avait fini par gagner la place qui lui revenait de droit et tout le monde semblait respectueux envers lui. Car après tout, il était le fils d'un celèbre Tenryubito et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'accède à la place de son père.

-Que dirais-tu de te charger d'un de tes anciens compagnons, Sanji? Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie.

Sanji fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

-Vous n'en êtes pas capable seuls?

Tous se lancèrent des regards décontenancé.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je me disais juste que tu aurais envie de t'occuper personnellement de l'un d'eux, histoire de leur montrer une bonne fois pour toute que tu n'es pas avec eux.

Sanji décroisa les jambes et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant les mains devant son visage. Il sembla réfléchir durant une éternité tandis que tous attendaient sa réponse.

-Tu as raison. Je m'occuperais personnellement de la navigatrice.

* * *

Bon, bon, bon, je suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il fallait bien qu'il sorte un jour!

Laissez une petite review pour me motiver! 8D


End file.
